Five Bottles Too Many
by MadaSasu
Summary: Madara is training Itachi to the point Itachi decides he had enough. When he see's his sensei drinking down 5 bottles of Sake he decide that maybe this was his chance to get training in another subject... ItaMada Smut. Don't like don't read teehee. Enjoy! One shot. Might turn into a twoshot


(Authors note: Did this at the request of Salem! She need s inspiration so of course a friend must provide that with a little Itamada smut. Also this is an apology for not updating much! See you soon!)

"That is pathetic…If you can't complete a simple 2000 laps what are you doing here. Get fucking running, brat!" The spiky haired man called down to the young raven below him who was collapsed on the ground. The tired man pulled himself up and began running once more. He had to please his sensei. He needed the discipline had not gotten years ago. He was always good at everything he did! Why would he need to be scolded? Right? Wrong. Itachi had to admit he had become lazy during his time at the Akatsuki…well until he met the man currently working him like a slave driver as he sat back with a cup of sake.

Madara Uchiha. The great elder of the Uchiha clan and sadly… the most attractive… "Pick up your pace!" Itachi went faster and faster till he completed his rounds and nearly lost a lung doing so. He sat beside Madara out of breathe.

The spiky haired elder passed him a cup of sake. "Good job…" What was this? A compliment? There must be something wrong about this. "What do you want?" "What on earth do you mean…?" "You told me that I did a good job…" "So?"

He must be possessed the younger thought…. That... or someone had a few too many drinks.

"Madara Sensei… How much have you had to drink…?" "That is none of your concern..." "Sensei…" Itachi spoke with a scolding voice. "I thought we agreed that since your resurrection you wouldn't drink yourself back to the grave…" "I am merely drinking myself to a point where I can consider your training entertaining, my boy."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched, "Do you always have to be a jerk…?" "Indeed I do, now pass me the next bottle of sake please." "So how many?" "Five…" "Five what? Cups?" Madara grew silent and gave a nervous laugh, "Bottles…" He broke out in a fit of laughter nearly falling off the lag he was sitting on. With a groan from Itachi of distain the elder actually did fall off laughing.

Though… he looked good laughing. "Have another…"

This got the laughing man's attention. "Another? Gladly." Madara downed a full bottle almost like it was a challenge that he just beat. "Is there a meaning to your sudden support of my alcoholic tendencies?" Madara laughed boastfully.

"I just think you look sexy when you laugh…" A smirk came to Itachi's face.

Madara's eyes widened and a blush consumed his face, "Wh-What are y-you talking about, boy? Don't mess with me like that!" Madara became flustered the alcohol fueling his blush like gasoline to a fire.

Itachi pushed Madara back pinning his arms above his head. "I said you look sexy. You also look sexy like this… but I'd prefer you a bit more… revealed…" Itachi knew he was pushing it, he just hoped Madara would be too drunk to stop him. "Tell me… Mada-chan… when was the last time you felt something deep inside you…?" Itachi didn't know if Madara liked men enough but alcohol did a lot for a man.

Madara got even more flustered and was letting out small pants at the thoughts of being dominated. "Hashirama… Hashirama Senju…" Itachi's eyes widened and so did his grin. "Ohh… such a naughty Mada-chan… Sleeping with your enemy…"

Itachi bit Madara's bottom lip harshly and began ripping off his armor. In less than a minute Madara was naked on the ground panting like he was an animal in heat. "I-Itachi… ah… We shouldn't… ah…" Itachi licked up his neck silencing him before he moved to a pink needy bud on Madara's toned chest. He bit it lightly before sucking on it greedily. "You taste good Mada-chan." Madara moaned loudly wrapping his fingers in Itachi's hair.

The raven decided to see how far he could go and grabbed Madara by the throat cutting off his oxygen. Madara began to panic before Itachi gave him a small bit of air he kissed out of him. "I want your hand around me… now…" Madara listened to him with groans muffled by the lack of air. He reached down Itachi's pants avoiding the cloak that was in the way. "Good…" He allowed Madara some air and attacks his throat with hickies. "Do you like that Madara…? Do you like my mouth on your neck as I postpone the penetration you want so badly…?" Madara did something that if he didn't have alcohol in his system, WOULD NEVER EVER do. He whimpered and begged. "Please…" "Please what…?" "Please fuck me…" "Dirty man you are… sensei…"

He flipped Madara over and rubbed the pale globes before parting them and invading his sensitive entrance with his tongue. "Do you like this? Do you like my tongue shoving in that slut hole of yours." Madara moaned loudly. "Yes! Please Itachi! More!" Madara lost it. It was too good for his weak alcohol consumed body to handle.

Itachi grinned and rimmed him before tongue fucking him deeply. Madara's fingers dug into the ground tearing into the grass beneath him. "Itachi… I need it… Please…" "Call me master…Or you get nothing…" Madara glared as his pride was being destroyed.

He paused before feeling a finger teasing his entrance. He whimpered more trying to push back into it. "Fine! Master! Please!" Itachi snickered and pulled down his pants palming himself as Madara's quivering body just turned him on more and more. OH yes indeed… he was a ninja of many skills. One of them being incubus of Itachi's dreams. "Later tonight… I want you in my bed… swear on your Sharingan you will be there and begging to be fucked like the whore you are…" "I swear just please Master!"

Itachi slammed his fingers in penetrated him deeply searching for the spot he oh so dearly loved to press. Madara let out a scream of pleasure and tossed and shook with a need so strong he could not deny it. One finger, two fingers, three, then even four… Madara couldn't have enough. "Please master I need you inside me!"

The younger Uchiha thought that this was a dream that would haunt his dreams in the loveliest of ways. He moved just to shove his member down Madara's hot and clenched throat to give it a quick and efficient lube.

He moved back down and even though Madara seemed to beg for roughness, Itachi wasn't cruel. He pushed in slowly allowing him to adjust as he went in. He stopped half way and kissed Madara eroticly sucking on his pink tongue that seemed to vibrate with his moans. The elder's eyes were rolled back and a shine of sweat seemed to glaze his skin now…

Itachi waited till Madara least expected it and shoved all the way in earning him the loudest moan he had ever heard. "S-So bigggg ahh! Itachi! Move! Pleaseeee! MASTER!" Itachi let out his own pants of pleasure at Madara tight heat. It was like he was a virgin. Hashirama must have been damn small.

He moved and began slamming straight into Madara's prostate. The raven shoved him to the ground and pinched his pert nipples. He bit into his neck roughly drawing a stream of blood which he lapped up.

Madara screamed Itachi's name not wanting to admit but he felt like being dominated was the best thing he had felt in a while. He liked the idea of being weak… being put down… He had never had the privilege of having someone truly more aggressive than him. Hashirama was a peaceful man and couldn't truly please him. He couldn't feed his need for punishment.

Itachi wrapped his hands around his throat once more cutting off the oxygen. "You like that. Don't you? You like your throat being closed as I fuck your tight hole. Tell me how much you like it slut." He let go of Madara's throat letting him breathe and speak, "I-I like it! I like you hurting me! I like you fucking me! I like it so much! I like everything!"

The dominator strangled him once more with one hand and scratched down his back with the other hand. "You are so sexy and delicious Madara. You are perfect. Strong but so weak. You know since I had seen you I dreamed of feeling you around my cock. I wished I could have got you drunk sooner, haha!"

Itachi groaned as he felt Madara clench around him. He slapped his ass and let Madara breathe a yell. He speeded up his pace when he saw Madara sweating his pleasure out. "Do you want to cum?" "Yes Master! I need to cum!" Itachi wrapped his hand around Madara's appendage not allowing it, "Say it again…." "MASTER PLEASEE AHH YOUR COCK IS SO GOOD! PLEASE! I NEED IT! I NEED TO CUM! LET ME CUM! IT'S FEELING TOO GOOD INSIDE ME I NEED TO LET IT OUT! PLEASE MASTER! AHH!" PLEASE MASTER! AHH!"

Itachi pounded him harder than he thought he was capable of. He slammed him until he was ready to fill Madara up he let go of Madara's aching and dripping pre-cum covered member and released inside of him. He thrust into him harder and harder milking himself in Madara's tight cavern. Madara let out a mix of noises as he came and his vision went white as his eyes closed unable to keep them open as the pleasure was too much.

Madara panted dripping with sweat, the symbol of his pleasure. "I-Ita-chi…" Itachi collapsed on top of Madara both of them having reached their limit. "I know… I know."

Itachi eventually got the strength to remove himself from Madara. He helped Madara up and when he least expected it Madara socked him right in the face sending him flying into a wall. Madara slowly walked up to him and his armor was back on within seconds. "I think you misunderstood why I spoke your name brat." He grabbed his throat with a smirk. "Before you make assumptions… think about my bodies current state. I came back from the fucking grave and you think I'm stupid enough to get drunk? I'm sober. You tried to take advantage of me… and failed. Now get your ass up someone obviously needs to smell what is in the cup before they go around fucking their sensei. It was white cranberry juice. I had a craving for it."

He dragged him by his hair before ripping off his clothing and dragging him around the akatsuki base butt naked in front of all the Akatsuki members who were laughing their asses off. Madara had a sadistic grin. "Now. Itachi. Know one thing. Madara Uchiha, does what he wants, and you are merely my student and do what I WANT. Oh… and I've had better." Madara slapped his ass and let go of him with a smirk of victory.

Itachi just smirked back, "Swore on your Sharingan…"

Madara stopped dead.

"FUCK!"

"Exactly."

Algae can surive in shallow water. Plankten vs nekton plankten top whale is necten


End file.
